Las fotos en tu pared
by Mad7Hatter
Summary: Serie de drabbles Johnlock del presente, del pasado y del futuro. De lo que es y de lo que pudo ser. Escenas enfrascadas en botes pequeños.
1. Pequeño y triste

Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería este momento para John y tengo tantas versiones que me es difícil elegir una. Hoy he escrito ésta, aunque podría haber escogido otra, pero no lo he hecho, aunque en un futuro lo haré. Es un vistazo rápido, corto y a grandes rasgos del huracán de sentimientos por el que John debió haber sido arrollado en su primera visita al apartamento después de Reichenbach.

...

John estaba frente la puerta. La dirección se había emborronado aunque las llaves encajaban. Uno. Dos. Tres segundos y abrió la puerta. El olor del olvido lo golpeó, robándole el aliento y la fuerza que sujetaba sus huesos. Notaba su mente apagarse, sentía su alma aferrarse a sus hombros. Dió un paso tembloroso y la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Las escaleras se retorcieron mientras John buscaba apoyo en la paredes que se derrumbaban. Cada escalón gemía con el peso de su alma que vagaba hasta la puerta superior. Volvió a nublarse su vista, un bloque invisible lo aplastaba. _Pequeño y triste._ La puerta cerrada y el corazón remendado. La puerta gritaba y el salón callaba. El alma hecha un nudo en las costillas de John resbaló hasta el suelo, al igual que un pañuelo que ondea perdido hasta el fondo de un barranco. Sus rodillas le fallaron, como lo hicieron las lágrimas secas y desaparecidas que consiguieron quebrarlo. Su boca abierta en una sorda mueca de dolor. Su rostro pálido como la mortecina luz que rasgaba la habitación. Polvo al polvo de las estanterías. Incontrolables temblores tomaron su cuerpo y los recuerdos rieron caóticamente en su cabeza. Mirada borrosa, el suelo lo abrazó. Como un niño, John acurrucó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. La oscuridad no lo aguardaba, solo sentía la luz del sol quedándole, quemando su alma desmadejada en el suelo. Cenizas a las cenizas de su corazón. Sentía los puntos rotos de sus heridas. Sangre espesa lo ahogaba, le impedía respirar, manchando todavía aquella calle tintada. Y no podía moverse. Mientras caía, no podía moverse. El silencio de aquella mañana de abril era testigo del temblor de su espalda._ Y él que creía que no sentía nada._

_.__.._


	2. Oh rutina, dulce rutina

Hace mucho tiempo manché la hoja de un cuaderno con esto, hasta pequeños dibujos habitaban en los márgenes. Ahora las palabras se pegarán en la pantalla y los dibujos flotarán en la memoria. Este instante muestra una mañana, una de muchas otras, pero una en concreto.

...

-Oh , no... Dios, Sherlock, otra vez no...-dijo Watson mientras miraba el interior del inocente frigorífico que había abierto sus puertas al pequeño monstruo de ojos azules sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Pequeños botes repletos de sangre se esparcían llenando su blanco interior, junto con otros tarros de cristal que tenían sumergidos cuerpos de procedencia y forma cuestionable. John se frotó los ojos aun medio dormido mientras una pequeña mueca de asco se reflejaba en su rostro. Y no era para menos: un pequeño rugido emitido por su estómago lo había levantado a las siete, obligándolo a ir a buscar algo con lo que satisfacer su hambre, pero en vez de jugosos platos de tortitas y café bien cargado, se encontraba con los restos de alguna pobre víctima de los experimentos de Holmes.

Cerró el frigorífico desganado recorriendo con la mirada la desordenada cocina. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a encontrar algo comestible entre folios y objetos que no podía identificar manchados con sustancias de colores tóxicos?

Vagó hacia la salita murmurando lo que parecían las memorias de una antigua y tranquila rutina, una que nunca tuvo, y los retazos perdidos de sus sueños de una vida calmada en el imponente Londres.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y un suspiro se escapó a la vez que se perdía en los "y si...". Dejó que la gravedad se adueñara de su cabeza y la apoyó sobre el respaldo mirando el techo con renovado interés, escuchando de fondo como afinaba la orquesta que se había acomodado en su estómago.

Sin previo aviso el causante del problema apareció por la puerta vistiendo una sábana que serpenteaba por su largo y esbelto cuerpo. El mencionado recorrió la estancia con una curiosa mirada hasta que sus azules ojos se posaron sobre John. Se acercó con movimientos elegantes aumentando la ira del doctor con cada paso, pero instantes antes de que pudiera emitir algún improperio, sus labios fueron sellados con un fresco y tierno beso del consultor, que tras unos segundos se separó con una sonrisa sentándose junto al sorprendido John.

-¿Y el desayuno?-murmuró Sherlock.

.

_"Oh rutina, dulce rutina, ¿quién demonios te quiere cerca teniendo a el revoltoso problema de pelo alborotado?"_, pensó John, _"No creo que te eche de menos, los adjetivos aburrido y monótono no siguen a este hombre de ojos azules que prometió llevarme hasta los confines del universo en busca de aventuras."_, agregó mientras dejaba la taza vacia sobre la mesa después de un extraño desayuno.


	3. Pobre diablo

Sherlock se fue, John se quedó. John se siente solo a veces, solo a veces. Aquel bar lo emborrachó. No recuerda bien la noche, solo las sábanas y el calor. Ni recuerda su sonrisa ni su carmín. John se siente solo a veces. Y tarde se da cuenta siempre de lo solo que quiere estar.

Es una de esas noches. Las imágenes relampaguean en mi cabeza pero son más rápidas y no las puedo atrapar. Fue una idea que se enterró en mi pecho y quiso echar raíces. Una idea de las noches en busca de consuelo después de que Sherlock lo dejara. John ahoga sus penas entre el placer de otra desconocida. Pero este también se va. Y el dolor lo abraza de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez._ La culpa, oh la culpa, siempre te perseguirá pobre diablo._

_..._

Respiración agitada. Besos perdidos. Besos fugaces sobre besos amargos. Mordiscos salvajes. Respiración agitada.

Lineas rojas por su espalda. Caminos sobre su pecho. Huecos con huecos, con mil manos sin palabras. La bestia se trago el gemido. Gruñe. Respiración agitada.

El placer en sus cuerpos no llegaba a su mirada. El sudor de su frente calaba las ventanas. Tarde oscura y gris, fría que empañaba las ventanas. El infierno en la habitación gritaba en la cama.

El alcohol embotaba los recuerdos y el sexo le ensuciaba el alma. La herida no sangraba cuando sus labios se ocupaban. El dolor no tocaba cuando sus caderas se enterraban.

Una risa escandalosa bajo por su espalda. Un grito de placer terminaba. Salvaje, sin razón. Animal.

John abrazó la cama. Su pena lo aplastaba. La pasión cerró la puerta llevándose la nada. Otra vez. Una vez más. Todo pasaba. Tu fantasma me atormenta. Aquí y allá lo pierdo, pero nuestra senda no se quiebra.

_Doctor herido, ¿puede curarme? Soy tu corazón el que habla._


End file.
